Flor
by A r a k n e 13
Summary: Uno busca su lugar en el mundo, otro la libertad, ambos son flores que no se sabe si florecerán.[Shindou x Kirino] [Oda Nobunaga x Mori Ranmaru]
1. Prólogo

**_Espero que les guste, es una historia poco convencional y bastante aburrida, así que espero críticas ^^. Estoy emocionada es la primera vez que publico en Fanfiction :) (WIIIIIII POR FIIN!)_**

**_También fue publicada en Mundo Yaoi, soy Araña13 por allí _**

**_Parejas:_**** Shindou Takuto x Kirino Ranmaru **** Oda Nobunaga x Mori Ranmaru**

_Aclaración: __  
~Oda Nobunaga, el que hizo el mixi-max con Shindou, tuvo un amante, llamado Mori Ranmaru, si te he cambiado la vida... Revi  
~Esta historia se ubica al final de Chrono Stone y antes de Galaxy_

**_※_****_FLOR※_**

※PRÔLÔGÔ※

_QUE HABLA DE SOLEDADES Y DUDAS EXISTENCIALES_

Dicen que algunos nacen entre estrellas y otros estrellados. Según él debía haberse dado de bruces contra un asteroide, y este debía haber aterrizado en un planeta perdido en alguna recóndita galaxia, dejando un cráter de tamaño considerable. Más razón no le podía buscar.

Sus ojos cyanes miraron al exterior con gesto cansado, apoyando todo el peso de su cabeza en una mano. Estaban en otro viaje del tiempo, y por lo tanto el paisaje era un repetitivo arco iris. Pero por interesante, por interesante era más interesante el calidoscopio de colores de fuera que el interior de esa especie de nave en forma de bus.

¿Alguna vez has sentido ser el que desentona? Kirino se sentía así. El resto del equipo reía por uno de los pésimos nombres que ponía Kariya a las cosas, mientras algunas pequeñas pareja de amigos, como la de Hamano y Hayami, hablaban de –para variar– pesca, y otros grupos de algo más que amigos, como Sangoku y Shinsuke, que el segundo dormía acunado en los brazos del primero. No sabía que pintaba ahí.

Porque... ¿Qué era él? No era bueno en el arte plástico, por no decir que no sabía dibujar ni un palo, era pésimo en hacer amigos, no era antisocial, no nos equivoquemos, pero le costaba coger confianza, y se podía decir que en la situación económica en la que se encontraba no era mala, era horrible Sólo destacaba por tener el aspecto delicado de una chica, con el pelo rosa chicle atado en dos pulcras coletas y largas pestañas que enmarcaban sus ojos cyanes, y por tener a Shindou Takuto como amigo.

_Shindou…_

Su amigo, era según una abrumadora cantidad de personas, la perfección encarnada en un apuesto chico de pelo marrón apagado y ojos marrones con reflejos rojizos. Su lista de virtudes – más que larga – se podía resumir en que hacía bien todo en cuanto se proponía y en que su inteligencia hacia posible siempre destacar, lo que provocaba que brillara tanto que su luz te cegaba.

Eso le pasaba, cada día más. Se cegaba con su presencia. El brillo que irradiaba se le había hecho cada vez más inalcanzable hasta parecer algo lejano, irreal. Notó que se fue alejando de él, primero pequeños detalles, como no quedar después de clase algunos días, no invitarlo a su casa, no jugar juntos en los entrenamientos… Para acabar simplemente ser un extraño para Takuto, que parecía ajeno a el alejamiento que había sufrido su amistad. Y eso le dolía como no tenía idea.

Lo miró de reojo hablando con Tsurugi y Tenma de formaciones para el equipo, su ondulado cabello se movía con gracia, tal y como le pasaba cuando tocaba el piano. Su sonrisa, dirigida a un comentario de Tenma, le hizo un nudo en el estómago, esa sonrisa sólo se la dedicaba a él. En la soledad de su asiento, a falta de alguien que lo acompañara en el viaje, sintió crecer esa sensación de ser invisible para todo el mundo. Y es que no sólo Shindou se había alejado, también los demás parecían ignorarlo. Se sentía un intruso. Ya ni Kariya le dirigía la palabra, ni siquiera para insultarlo con sus crueldad velada.

Una sacudida indicó que iban a aterrizar ya. El oso Wandaba entre gritos callados por Fey, intentaba no estromparse contra algún árbol cercano, que como le habían relatado los que viajaron a la era Edo, eran muy abundantes. Al fin y al cabo un premio se merecían después de tanto esfuerzo, había sido elegido por sorteo y había tocado ir al lugar donde el estratega del equipo había logrado su mixi-max.

El brusco aterrizaje no impidió que salieran todos a prisa, especialmente Shindou, que deseaba ver a una tal Okatsu, eso le dolía, le dolía estar enamorado y ser ignorado por la persona que lo sabía todo ti. La mezcla de emociones se profundizó aún más, una heterogénea formada por dolor, soledad y dudas sobre la utilidad de su existencia. Puso los pies en la húmeda tierra y observó como un campo de flores se extendía por sus pies, todas diferentes, hermosas. Se alejó de el equipo que miraba maravillado tal campo y se apoyó en el tronco de un viejo árbol. A su lado había un flor, todavía un capullo, que desentonaba entre todas las demás. Se agachó y acarició su pétalos aún cerrados. Una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pugnando por salir.

Esa flor era él sin duda.

**※****CONTINUARÁ※**

Es corto y malo, pero espero que haya gustado .~

Sayoooooooo


	2. Capítulo 1

**Espero que les agrade este capítulo ^^ y dejen review**

**Disclaimer: **ni Inazuma Eleven, ni los personajes históricos que aparecen en este fic son de mi propiedad, ni los estoy utilizando con ánimos de lucro

_**Aclaraciones:**__ ~Touchikiro apareció en la serie, y fue un estratega importante que estuvo del bando de Nobunaga  
~He creado absolutamente todo de Mori Ranmaru, excepto, obviamente, el nombre y el hecho de su importancia histórica _

**※****CĀPĪTŪLŌ 1※**

_QUE EXPLICA COMO PERDERSE Y QUE HACER CON UNA KATANA_

Los gritos de sorpresa no se hacían esperar. Casi todos lo que no fueron a la era Edo estaban corriendo de un lado a otro, curioseando y despertando gatos que dormían bajo la suave luz de la mañana en las tranquilas calles de la ciudad.

**—¡Mirad eso! ¡Caballos tirando una carreta!— **

**—¡Guao! ¡Mira la tienda de manuscritos!—**

**—¡Alucinante!—**

**—Calma, primero tenemos que ver a Oda Nobunaga—** como siempre la voz de la razón, llamada Shindou, puso orden

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la residencia del hombre con el que habían hecho el mixi-max. Kirino dio un pesado suspiro y siguió al grupo, apartado. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en Shindou.

Al principio de la secundaria, cuando se conocieron, lo había tratado como mejor amigo y viceversa. Pero eso cambió. Empezó a sentir cosquillas en sus entrañas con tan sólo su presencia, se sonrojaba cuando se quitaba la camisa en los vestuarios y en resumen, se empezó a sentir diferente, muy diferente. Creía que se le pasaría, pero en vez de menguar, el problema fue en cresendo.

_Diagnóstico: amor. _

Y cuando creyó que tenía posibilidades con el que llamaba mejor amigo, se convirtieron en desconocidos.

El tranquilo rumor de agua que pasaba por las calles de la ciudad, lo hizo detenerse y se observó en tan tranquilas aguas. Pelo rosa –marica–, largas pestañas –chica–, cuerpo andrógino –débil–. ¿Cómo se le pudo pasar tan siquiera por la cabeza que alguien con esa perfección se fijase en él? Kirino Ranmaru, deja de soñar.

Como decía un escritor español que estudió en literatura internacional: _"Porque la vida es un sueño y los sueños, sueños son"_ Sólo estaba en desacuerdo en que debería haber cambiado sueño por pesadilla.

_Hora de aceptar de que nunca encajaría en ningún sitio._

Quitó la vista de su reflejo e hizo amago de proseguir la marcha. Pero lo único que vio fue un remolino de aire moviendo la arena de la calzada. Ya no había nadie.

_«Kusso»_

¡A correr se ha dicho!

Intentando no tropezar con nadie inició una desesperada carrera hacia la fortaleza de Nobunaga. Pisó la cola a un perro, se dio contra un fornido agricultor y cuando ya creía no poder chocar con nada más, cayó encima de una chica vestida de rojo y moño, tartamudeó un perdón, la ayudó a levantarse. Y a correr otra vez. Para cuándo llegó a la palaciega construcción, tenía siete moretones y las coletas algo deshechas. Los guerreros que por allí patrullaban era lo único que veía, ni rastro del equipo del Raimon.

Ahora a saber como iba a ir dentro, pues no le iba a decir a los guardias: «Mis amigos están dentro ¿Me dejáis pasar?» Como que no.

Cansado se apoyó en un árbol de cerezo, que estaba en flor. Los altos muros impedían la entrada. Las flores se balanceaban de un lado a otro mecidas por el viento. Las ramas eran tan largas que se metían dentro del recinto… Idea.

Ranmaru siempre había sido bueno escalando árboles, por tanto le resultó fácil. Se deslizó con elegancia por la rama y aunque su ropa sufrió un desgarrón, cayó elegantemente al suelo, con sus delicados pies de puntillas.

Observó el lugar donde había aterrizado. Era un especie de patio lleno de espadas y armas de todas clases. No pudo evitar rozar con las yemas de sus dedos la superficie cortante de todas ellas. Cogió una espada. Admiró su ligereza y su hoja bellamente tallada.

**—No deberías coger cosas sin permiso, ¿Sabes?—** una suave voz se escuchó en la penumbra

Kirino salió de su ensoñación dando un respingo. Maldijo en su interior haber estado tan absorto en la katana. El portador de la voz salió de entre las sombras, dejando ver que tenía el pelo azul oscuro, rayando el negro, que le llegaba por la cintura, piel oscura e hipnotizantes ojos verdes. Muchos lo hubiesen confundido con una representante del sexo femenino pero Kirino tenía una gran experiencia en cuanto a ser afeminado se refería.

**—Yo… Lo siento— **susurró

**—No pasa nada, cuando vez una espada por primera vez siempre te quedas impresionado—**argumentó con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la katana que llevaba en su costado

**—La verdad es que siempre he querido usar una—** el joven de unos aparentes dieciséis años le inspiraba confianza, no sabía porque.

**—¿Y por qué no pruebas ahora? Puedo enseñarte—**

El de pelo rosa lo miró asombrado:

**—¿Vas a hacer tu mi maestro?—**

El otro lo miró y estalló en carcajadas

**—¿De qué te ríes?— **inquirió Kirino

**—De que es la primera vez que no me tratan de mujer—** reía el otro

El defensa del Raimon no pudo más que unirse a las risas, ya que pensaba lo mismo. Era raro ese sentido del humor.

Una vez que sus carcajadas pararon, se estrecharon las manos:

**—Soy Mori Ranmaru, un placer—**

**—Kirino Ranmaru, también un placer, no sabía que tenía un gemelo con mi mismo nombre—**bromeó

Mori sonrió divertido:

**—En ese caso, gemelito, vamos a ver si llevas el uso de la espada en la sangre—** dicho esto, desenvainó su espada, que clavó a pocos centímetros de la cabeza de Kirino, quien no tuvo más remedio que coger una de las espadas expuestas y detener un golpe a pocos centímetros de su cabeza.

**※**

**—Me alegra volver a verte Shindou Takuto—** habló con su áspera voz el "demonio" Oda Nobunaga

**—Nobunaga-sama…—** correspondió al saludo Shindou con una inclinación de cabeza, para luego ser imitado por los demás

**—Espero que esta vez se queden más tiempo—** bajo el tono de voz en esa frase**— estarán cansados por el viaje, supongo… ¡Okatsu!**

_¿Okatsu?_

**—¿Si, Nobunaga-sama?—** una chica con el pelo y los ojos marrones apareció en pocos segundos, su kimono rojo y su pelo atado en un moño se balancearon con gracia

**—Lleva a mis invitados a sus habitaciones—**ordenó

La chica los miró, y llevándose una mano a la boca, gritó:

**—¡Takuto-sama!—**

Se tiró encima del estratega, que la cogió por la cintura, abrazándola

**—¡Okatsu-san!—** parecía contento**— ¿No trabajabas en la tienda de Tofu?**

**—No, Touchikiro-san al ser parte de la corte de Nobunaga me consiguió trabajo de sirvienta—**

Los ojos de Akane parecían ametralladoras, y si las miradas mataran, Okatsu ya estaría bajo tierra.

**—Shindou ya se consiguió novia~—** canturreó Nishiki, Midori le dio un pisotón como sólo ella sabía dar para que cerrara la boca

Pero lo que a lo mejor hubiese acabado en una guerra por parte de ellos, fue interrumpido por un ruido de metales y gritos que provenían del exterior, a lo que todos se asomaron para ver lo que se acontecía abajo.

Dos figuras luchaban con espadas, muchas veces a punto de darse entre ellas, pero se movían a tal velocidad y elegancia que parecía más un baile que un combate. Gotas de sudor perlaban sus frentes por el esfuerzo, pero ninguno tenía intención de detenerse. Si bien la figura –mínimamente– más alta no era conocida, la otra era perfectamente reconocible por todos.

**—¡KIRINO!—** exclamaron en su totalidad el Raimon, con sus bocas por el suelo

No habían reparado en que no estaba con ellos, y ahora se venían a dar cuenta

El imponente vozarrón de Oda retumbó en las paredes:

**—¡MORI RANMARU!— **

Ambos contendientes pararon su lucha y miraron el lugar perteneciente de tamaños gritos. Ahí fue donde se dieron cuenta que tenían a mitad del palacio mirándolos. Enrojecieron de golpe, haciendo que parecieran un concurso de a ver quien estaba más rojo.

Un Nobunaga colérico es lo siguiente que vieron, acercándose a grandes pasos hacia ellos:

**—¡Mori Ranmaru, te he dicho muchas veces que debes asistir a los entrenamientos de defensa personal, y por si no has visto en que posición está el sol, ya deberías haber estado entrenando!— **regañaba

**—Nobu-san, gomen…—** susurró agachando la cabeza, aunque con un brillo extraño en su mirada

**—Que haré contigo…—** el hombre relajó el semblante, no podía negar que ese mote que le había puesto le pareciera adorable viniendo de su boca, por muy ridículo que fuera

**—S-senpai... ¿Dónde aprendió kendo?—** preguntó tímidamente Hikaru

**—¿Eh? Es la primera vez que practico con la espada—** respondió el de orbes azules rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza mientras lo demás ponían atónitos semblantes

**—Interesante... ¿Entonces es tu primera vez con la espada?—** se metió en la conversación Oda, mirando con sus inquisidores ojos rojos a Kirino

**—H-Hai— **

**—Tienes talento, has dado batalla al mejor espadachín que tengo, me recuerdas un poco a Mori a sus comienzos—** parecía mantener un monólogo consigo mismo— Decidido, de ahora en adelante practicarás esgrima con mis soldados

Sin poder ocultar la emoción, Mori saltó sobre Kirino, abrazándolo, encantado de que su nuevo amigo practicara con el esgrima. Ranmaru por su parte, sólo le regaló una débil sonrisa, a lo que Shindou se llevó una fuerte impresión ya que Kirino evitaba sonreír desde hacía tiempo.

_«¿Por qué sonríe? ¿Por qué no a mí?»_

Aunque hubo diversas protestas de el Capitán Tenma Matsukaze sobre que Kirino iba a perder entrenamiento de soccer, nada pudieron hacer con esa decisión.

**—Y ahora tienes que ir ayudarme con la boda, mi prometida nos espera— **ordenó Nobunaga a Mori, quien ensombreció su semblante, yendo en pos de él apretando los puños, a lo que el pelirosa no tuvo otra que pensar que tenían más cosas en común que aparte en el nombre y el gusto a las espadas. Una voz lo despertó de sus cavilaciones:

**—Y esta… ¿Quién es?—** inquirió Okatsu viendo de arriba a abajo a Kirino, que con la ropa un poco rota, sudado y despeinado no ofrecía muy bien

**—No soy una chica—** murmuró

Pero la chica no escuchó su contestación por que miraba a Shindou, mientras le enganchaba el brazo y lo arrastraba a quien sabe donde. Los demás los siguieron.

_«Invisible, simplemente invisible»_

Una flor cayó de un árbol de cerezo cercano, posándose en su cabeza

**※****CONTINUARÁ※**

Me odian?

Sayooo


	3. Capítulo 2

**Aquí está la continuación ^^ como ya las tengo escrita pues publico cada domingo, espero que no me maten, que todavía tengo que ver mucho yaoi :3**

**Aclaraciones:**_~Mori y Kirino sólo sienten amistad el uno por el otro  
~No me maten a Shindou, a Okatsu y a Nobunaga ^^ _

**CĀPĪTŪLŌ 2**

QUE HABLA DE COMO SER FUERTE Y DE AMISTAD

Esponjosas nubes surcaban el cielo, tan blancas que resaltaban en el cielo azul celeste. El campo de flores ubicado debajo era una viva expresión de color, con fondo verde claro y flores esparcidas en el. Simplemente transmitía paz. O quizás no era tanto el paisaje.

Musicales risas se mezclaban con los cantos de los pájaros y el volar de las mariposas, provenientes de dos cuerpos tumbados en el prado. Uno con su pelo morado suelto y una piel con parecido al chocolate derretido mostraba todos sus blancos dientes, contrastando vivamente con su aceitunado tono de piel. El otro con su piel blanca y ojos que parecían competir con la belleza del color del Mar Caribe, también soltaba risillas, aunque más discretas.

Charlaban animadamente sobre el entrenamiento de kendo de esa mañana del que poco más y les salía el alma por la boca. Por lo visto poner resina pegajosa en el mango de la espada del maestro estaba castigado con entrenamiento extra, pero había válido la pena al ver la cara de enfado del viejo mientras agitaba la mano intentando despegársela.

**—¡Debería haberle hecho una foto!–** reía Kirino

**—¡Sí! Espera… ¿Qué es ****_foto_****?—** interrogó Mori

**—Se me olvidaba que eso no existe en esta época… Es como hacer un retrato a alguien pero muy rápido y más realista— **explicó

**—Oh~ ¡Pues deberías enseñarme una!—**

**—¡Por supuesto!—** le dio por respuesta, pero algo en su cerebro hizo _"clic"_ como la cámara de Akane —que posiblemente estuviera a punto de explotar por sobre carga de fotos de "Shin-sama"— y recordó que esta era la manager de su equipo, y el equipo estaba entrenando justo en ese momento. ¿Y dónde estaba él? En un prado riéndose de su maestro de kendo.

**—¡Mori-san, me tengo que ir al entrenamiento!—** se incorporó de el césped como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero

**—¡Para el carro chaval! ¿De qué entrenamiento hablas? Ya terminamos con las clases de hoy—**

**—¡Ese no, baka! ¡Me refiero el de soccer!—**

**—Se me olvidaba que jugabas a eso…—** respondió palmeándose la frente Mori—**¿Pero no se llamaba kemari?**

**—Bueno si... ¡No! Esto… Larga historia— **el de pelo rosa empezó a correr

**—Pues me la cuentas por el camino, que te acompaño— **y dicho esto, se puso a su altura**— y no me llames Mori-san, solamente Mori **

**—Vale… Mori—** le sonrió aumentando el ritmo

**※**

Cuando vislumbraron ya el claro donde se entrenaba el Raimon al completo, estaban tan cansados que casi ni respiraban. Y el poco aire que aún le quedaba a Kirino se le fue al ver a Okatsu y Shindou riendo, uno encima del otro. Su compañero no pudo más que posarle la mano en el hombro en signo de apoyo, estaba notando que su nuevo amigo se había entristecido.

El otro agradeció el gesto con una triste sonrisa. Se separaron y se acercaron donde estaban descansando del arduo entrenamiento, y al hacerlo todos levantaron la vista en su dirección.

**—Kirino, explícame porque llegas tarde—** esa voz hizo que Kirino sufriera un escalofrío. Shindou había borrado la mueca risueña de hacía unos minutos, dejando por expresión sólo un ceño fruncido.

Los ojos curiosos de los presentes le atosigaban, como presionándolo a hablar. Y no sabía que decir. La sangre parecía ser fuego debajo de su piel y su boca estaba seca.

**—E-Etto… Estaba conmigo—** intervino tímidamente Mori, sentía que debía ayudar porque había su culpa él haber llegado tarde.

Las orbes rojizas de Shindou se posaron en el chico de piel morena, este sufrió un escalofrío, esa mirada era como la de un Nobunaga enfadado en pequeña escala

**—Vale—** habló finalmente Takuto tras unos segundos de tensión**—Kirino, da cien vueltas al prado y haz cincuenta abdominales—** ordenó

Shindou a veces se comportaba como capitán aunque ya no lo fuera.

**—H-Hai—** asintió Ranmaru, empezando a correr por el perímetro del lugar, no esperaba que nadie protestara por su causa. Además, prefería sufrir unas agujetas históricas, ya que eso atenuaría el dolor de su corazón.

Si. Porque ese instante en que lo vio reírse con alguien que no fuera él, dolía. Porque ese momento en que la seriedad y la molestia se reflejó en sus facciones, le dolía. Porque amar y no ser correspondido, dolía mucho.

_Treinta y siete_

Lo que más dolía no era eso, si no por cada hora, minuto, segundo que pasaba, se alejaba más de todos. Y entre los abismos que estaban a su alrededor, el de envergadura mayor era en el que estaba entre él y su antiguo mejor amigo.

_Cincuenta y uno_

Dolor

_Setenta y nueve_

Soledad

_Noventa y cinco_

Débil

_Cien_

Si, estaba cansado de ser débil. El no era como Tenma o Hamano, optimistas hasta en la muerte. No era como Tsurugi, con personas a su alrededor que siempre estaban hay para apoyarle. Ni tampoco como Shindou, que tenía el valor de llorar, a pesar de ese estereotipo de que los hombres no lloran. Para él las lágrimas que derramaban era fortaleza, valentía, porque se dice que si una persona no llora es en verdad débil. Por eso creía que el más fuerte de los dos era Shindou. Porque no tenía miedo de mostrar su sentimientos ni su forma de ser, porque a él le aterrorizaba.

Había conseguido ser sincero consigo mismo. Pasando por tantas mentiras en su interior para lograrlo por fin.

**※**

La formación estaba perfecta, todos sincronizados, conectando pases e intentando que los compañeros que estaban en el equipo contrario no metieran gol. A Mori le pareció un juego bastante interesante, todos tenían que trabajar unidos para conseguir la victoria.

Era inteligente, y con las enseñanzas que había recibido de Nobunaga sabía visualizar cualquier estrategia, por lo que no tardó en hallar el eslabón débil de la cadena. Su amigo de ojos cyanes, Kirino, en la parte más cercana de esos dos palos llamados portería, parecía ser el protector, junto con otros, de ello. Era el eslabón débil porque cuando el balón llegaba a sus pies se lo quitaban y no parecía lograr mantener la pelota más de diez segundos.

Algo andaba mal para que demostrara ese nivel. Y quizás nadie se había dado cuenta pero sus puños y mandíbulas apretadas demostraban que algo no estaba bien.

Miró el sol. Mmmh ya era hora de reunirse con Oda. Le sentaba mal dejar sólo a Kirino pero no quería sufrir la ira de su maestro, así que se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada al lado suyo, y tocándole el hombro para que dejara la cosa rectangular que tenía entre sus manos y que no dejaba de observar, le pidió como favor si le podía dejar a su amigo como recado que se reuniera con el a las afueras de la casa de Okatsu, lugar donde todos se habían quedado a dormir.

Ella asintió y volvió con lo suyo. Mori no pudo más que pensar en que esa chica era rara como un perro verde. Pasó por detrás de las otras tres chicas —Okatsu, Midori y Aoi— y se alejó a paso rápido del claro.

**※**

**—Nobunaga-sama, Mori Ranmaru desea hablar con vos— **informó un criado a su señor

**—Hazlo pasar—** respondió Nobunaga sin despegar la vista de los papiros extendidos a su alrededor. El sirviente dio una reverencia y salió de la sala.

**—Ohayo, Nobu-san—** saludó mostrando todos sus dientes Mori entrando en la espaciosa habitación

Nobunaga levantó la vista y clavó su mirada rojiza en él. Una sonrisa se expandió por su cara y con un gesto lo invitó a sentarse a su lado.

**—Ohayo Ranmaru—** el más joven no pudo más que sonrojarse al ser llamado por su nombre— dime: ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?

Mori tomó asiento

**—Pues muy bien, le volví a ganar al maestro—** y le puse con Kirino resina en la espada por haber dicho que hice trampas

Otra vez una sonrisa apareció en su rostro:

**—¡Muy bien! ¡Así se hace espadachín!—** le dio felicidades Oda mientras lo cogía en brazos, lo ponía encima de sus rodillas y le revolvía el pelo. Mori no pudo evitar reírse intentando huir de los fuertes brazos de Nobunaga. Su cuerpo siempre estaba cálido y sus músculos eran notables hasta con el kimono puesto.

**—¡Ya suéltame, Nobu-san!— **

**—Vale, pero con una condición—** el mayor no podía negar que adoraba a ese niño, tan rebelde y alegre. Era al único que le dejaba ver su sonrisa

**—¿Cuál?—** intentó saber desconfiado Mori

**—Que me ayudes con los invitados de la boda— **

La sonrisa que antes adornaban los labios del de ojos verdes, desapareció. Nobunaga no se dio cuenta, estaba absorto con los papeles que tenían escritos muchos nombres, los cuales observaba encima de su hombro. La boda. La dichosa boda.

**—Lo siento, pero ahora que me acuerdo tengo un compromiso con un amigo— **mintió poniendo su mejor falsa sonrisa

**–Oh, ya me ayudarás— **le restó importancia aunque ¿Por qué no admitirlo? Estaba decepcionado

**—Si, nos vemos, Nobu-san—** dijo desapareciendo tras la puerta

Nada más salir, corrió. Notando el roce de la espada en su pierna, y el de la tela chocando contra su piel. Corrió hasta llegar hasta el árbol de cerezo en flor que estaba en el patio trasero, y allí lloró. Lágrimas amargas, llenas de resentimiento. Amaba a Nobunaga como a nadie en este mundo, pero el ya no podía estar con el. Tenía que casarse con esa mujer que no había visto en su vida para su descendencia.

Siguió llorando apoyado en el árbol mientras las flores flotaban a su alrededor por la brisa del atardecer. Odiaba ser tan débil, para no luchar por lo que que quería, por lo que debía.

**※**

Kirino se apoyó en la fachada de la casa de la familia de Okatsu. Acababan de terminar la cena, un tofu realmente bueno. Y esperaba a que Mori se dignara a aparecer.

La cena había muy larga. Entre los arrumacos que Okatsu le daba a Shindou y los silbidos que recibían de los presentes no sabía que era peor. El se había apartado a un rincón observando todo. Recibió un par de empujones por parte de Okatsu cuando esta fue a buscar agua, y le daba a el que no eran precisamente "sin querer" y Akane clavaba dagas con los ojos a la parejita que parecían ignorar su asesinato mental.

Una sombra se acercó a paso lento. Era Mori y su usual sonrisa había desaparecido. No supo porque pero lo abrazó. El otro correspondió.

**※**

Ambos estaban echados en el campo de flores, ese, en el que aterrizado.

**—Y entonces se va casar…—** murmuró Kirino

Mori miraba el atardecer fijamente, ambos se habían sincerado completamente de sus amores cada vez más imposibles.

Un silencio los rodeo hasta que fue roto por el mayor:

**—¿Sabes? Creo que somos iguales—** siguió mirando el horizonte

Kirino fijó su vista en Mori

**—Los dos enamorados de alguien que no podemos tener, sintiéndonos solos, queriendo ser fuertes…— **continuó

**—Somos iguales— **repitió Kirino **— yo siempre he querido sentirme que encajo… **

**—Yo sólo busco ser libre…—**

Unos pájaros volando cruzando el naranja sol que desaparecía.

**—Encajar en un sitio como esa bandada de pájaros—**

**—Ser libres, sin cadenas, como las aves—**

Sus miradas se cruzaron y sonrieron; habían dejado que otra persona conociera su interior. Kirino se levantó y cogiendo las manos de Mori lo arrastro hacia aquel capullo que le había recordado a su interior cuando aterrizaron.

**—¿Ves esa flor? Pues de aquí a que florezca tenemos que volvernos fuertes— **

**—¡Trato hecho!—**

Chocaron sus palmas como sellando su pacto, sonrisas de verdad se expandieron por su rostro

**—Ahora gemelito, voy a hacer que tu potencial en el soccer o kemari o como se llame eso, salga a la luz—** ordenó Mori con fuerzas renovadas

Kirino asintió con decisión

**※**

El partido de entrenamiento iba a comenzar, con Wandaba de árbitro. Mori estaba en el borde del campo apoyando a Kirino. Sonó un pitido, e hizo que Tenma pasará el balón a Tsurugi, que inmediatamente se lanzó al ataque a una velocidad de vértigo. Esquivó a todos los defensas con excepción de Kirino, que se había quedado atrás. Kyousuke corrió más rápido al ver que Kirino estaba estático, y cuando estaba enfrente del defensa, este le robó el balón. Nadie lo vio, fue muy rápido.

El peli-rosa empezó a correr hacia el campo rival esquivando a todos a una gran velocidad, saltando, dando acrobacias. Todos estaban demasiados sorprendidos y tardaron en reaccionar. Para cuándo se dieron cuenta de que su defensa estaba abierta, Kirino ya estaba enfrente de la portería donde estaba Sangoku defendiendo.

E hizo lo que creían imposible. Alzó la pelota y poniéndose a su altura, dio una patada de chilena, al mismo tiempo que flores de cerezo lo rodeaban, el balón le salió un aura de color rosa pálido.

**—¡SAKURA ETERN!—** gritó con fuerza Ranmaru

Lo que al principio pareció un tiro débil se convirtió en una explosión de pétalos rosas y blancos. Que entró en la portería rompiéndola en el acto. El balón rebotó con la pared de piedra de atrás y se paró al lado de Kirino, que había caído de culo.

Observó la pelota. Luego la portería, de nuevo la pelota. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, una sonrisa real. Y entonces dio un grito de triunfo:

**—¡Mori! ¡Lo conseguimos!—**

La sorpresa general era cada vez mayor, el perfecto ataque de Kirino, su nueva técnica, su risa.

El de pelo violeta se acercó a él y chocó sus palmas. Su aura había cambiado. Ya no eran débiles.

**※CONTINUARÁ※**

Y que les pareció? Mierd* para mi –_–. Cualquier consejo, critica… Será muy bien recibida, quiero mejorar así que me sería de ayuda ^^

Review?

Sayo


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Perdón, no publiqué la otra vez poque me fuí de acampada y decidí publicarlo el siguiente domingo**_

_**Puse a Okatsu un poco malvada pero necesito desahogarme, me cae muy mal lo siento ^^U**_

_**Aclaraciones:**__**\- Ojou-sama se le llama a las mujeres con más estatus social  
-El shudo era una práctica común en los samurais en que consistía en que un hombre mayor adoptaba a uno más joven para enseñarle a ser samurai, y solían mantener relaciones sexuales como parte del entrenamiento  
-En el antiguo Japón las relaciones homosexuales no era mal vistas  
-Mori Ranamaru tenía cinco hermanos menores pero en la historia no he hecho referencia a ellos y no creo que lo haga**_

**Advertencia:** Este capítulo contiene lime, es decir, escenas subidas de tono pero no llega a lemon, es muuuuuuy ligerito y corto así que nadie se va a traumar, es más bien romántico y es lo más subido de tono que he escrito así que acepto críticas ^^

**※****CĀPĪTŪLŌ 3※**

_QUE MUESTRA ENCUENTROS EN LA NATURALEZA Y DE UN SECRETO PERSONAL_

El sonido metálico del chocar de las espadas resonó en los oídos de Kirino, quien sujetaba su katana. El hombre con el cual luchaba era alto y fornido, pero tan lento que cuando realizaba algún movimiento le daba tiempo a pararlo. Su contrincante intentó darle una estocada por el flanco derecho pero él simplemente lo esquivó apartándose a un lado. Sus ojos se afilaron, ya cansado de aquel juego. Se puso en posición ofensiva y en un visto y no visto, el hombre estaba ya en el suelo con el filo de la espada en su cuello, su arma rebotó dos metros más allá, con un tintineo. Habitual resultado. Hizo una reverencia y se retiró a una esquina con Mori, quien reposaba después de haber luchado con su vengativo maestro, al cual había ganado otra vez.

El sol estaba ya en alto cuando por fin pudieron salir del dojo, era un sol frío, normal en un día de otoño. Cogieron el camino del pueblo, saludando a los conductores de las carretas que por allí pasaban, quienes le devolvían el saludo con una sonrisa. Un día tranquilo.

**— ¿Y porque no vamos a ayudar al pueblo? —** sugería Mori

**—Bueno, necesitaban ayuda con la reconstrucción de una casa de las afueras—** accedió Kirino

**— ¡Pues vamos a ayudar! —**

**— ¡Sí! —**

Y con un buen humor envidiable, torcieron por entre unos árboles que estaban aun lado del camino, un atajo conocido por Mori, lleno de pedruscos y frondosos árboles. Eso sí, era bastante oscuro y umbrío.  
Una piedra recubierta de musgo hizo tropezar a Kirino a mitad de camino, que acabó empujando a Mori, quien estaba delante de él, cayendo al suelo. No pudieron menos que estallar en carcajadas, pero poco duraron sus risas ya que un cuerpo inerte a pocos metros llamó su atención.

Curiosos, se acercaron y lo que vieron, hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco. Era un niño, con su kimono lleno de manchas rojas. Sangre. Ranmaru se llevó una mano a la boca, afectado por el mal estado en que se encontraba. Mori solo frunció imperceptiblemente los labios, manteniendo su perfecto rostro sin emociones. No hicieron falta palabras para saber que tenían que hacer. Cuando el mayor cargó al pequeño, Kirino pudo entrever en sus ojos algo que nunca antes había visto. ¿Dolor? ¿Recuerdos? ¿Las dos cosas? No lo sabía. Ambos amigos corrieron al pueblo a la vez, con preocupaciones de diferentes clases en sus mentes.

**※**

El viejo curandero inspeccionaba con detenimiento el cuerpo del chiquillo, estaba en muy mal, con diversas contusiones, por suerte, aunque su pulso era débil, no era nada que no pudiese solucionar. Se volvió hacia los muchachos que lo habían traído, quienes parecían preocupados.

**—Gracias a vosotros se ha salvado, tiene algunos huesos rotos y bastantes hematomas, seguramente fue golpeado—** resumió  
Ellos solo asintieron, dejando en sus expertas manos la salud del pequeño. Los ojos de Mori vacilaron antes de abandonar la casa.  
La alegría que antes los embargaba se había esfumado, dejando solo a un Mori pensativo y notablemente triste, y un Kirino preocupado.

**— ¿Mori? —** llamó preocupado

**— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? —** habló por fin el susodicho, saliendo de sus cavilaciones

**— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar que encontré? —** propuso sonriendo, no sabía que le pasaba pero pensaba alegrarle la cara, eso es lo que hace un amigo. Alguien con quien compartía todo sin importar lo que pasara, él creía fervientemente en eso.

Un simple asentimiento le dio vía libre.

※

Una cascada de agua transparente chocando con las rocas que amortiguaban su caída, un campo verde con multitud de flores, árboles de cerezo alrededor… En resumen un lugar tranquilizante. Mori notó las buenas intenciones de Kirino por lo que se ahorró su comentario sobre su conocimiento del lugar. Sin mediar palabra emprendieron caminos diferentes, el mayor a un lugar más apartado, y el menor solo se movió unos pocos metros. Se conocían desde hacía poco pero ya no hacían falta palabras para comunicarse. Además de que aunque eran chicos, sabían que eran muy pudorosos en cuanto a mostrar su desnudez, y ambos lo sabían.

※

Sus ondulados cabellos se movían de un lado a otro con furia, que en comparación con la que sentía en su interior era poca cosa. Suspiro. Era la persona más estúpida del sistema solar, y puede que de la vía láctea. Mira que dejar a su mejor amigo, sin hablarle ni siquiera para darle una palabra de aliento… Y todo por su asquerosa inseguridad. El mundo opinaba que era un chico con muchas cualidades pero en aquel momento se vio como la cosa más defectuosa que pudiera existir. Si pudiera definir sus sentimientos… Una piedra salió disparada al haberle dado un puntapié. Shindou entrecerró los ojos, intentando que su privilegiada mente supiera cómo había comenzado su reprochable comportamiento con su mejor amigo.

Si. Había sido en la época en el que Kirino consiguió su mixi-max. La preocupación que sentía Kirino por Jeanne y la actuación de Kariya sobre su supuesto dolor de barriga, había generado en él unos sentimientos demasiado oscuros, y cuando se preguntó el porqué de esto, se dio cuenta de que tenía celos. Y de su mejor amigo. Esos celos acabaron desencadenando mal comportamiento de su parte a todos cuantos le rodeaban, y a él le afectaba saber que su amigo era –inconscientemente – el culpable de su situación. Así que decidió alejarse un poco hasta que decidiera exactamente a que se debían sus celos, y mientras su relación se fue enfriando como un cubito de hielo, se fijó que la respuesta más obvia no podía ser. Se había enamorado. Y al darse cuenta, su amistad se volvió un iceberg. El equipo también parecía haber seguido su ejemplo. Lo había visto de una forma que nunca creyó verle: solitario, y la cosa hubiese seguido así sino hubiese sido por ese tal Mori, quien parecía haberle hecho recuperar la sonrisa, lo que lograba que sus celos volvieran con fuerzas renovadas. Así estaban las cosas mientras intentaba que estando con Okatsu prendiera una chispa. Por eso había decidido no acercarse porque una mirada, una sonrisa, un simple roce de piel, haría que algo en él se desatara y por el bien de los dos no podía hacerlo. De los dos.

**※**

Kirino se desabrochó su kimono blanco y rojo, notando el roce de la tela en su piel. Dobló la ropa y la dejo unos metros alejada del agua. Una brisa acarició su desnudez. Ensimismado veía a través de las cristalinas aguas.

Poco duró su ensimismamiento, pues unos pasos lo pusieron sobre aviso. Maldijo por lo bajo por no tener su espada cerca. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver quién era el que había hecho esos ruidos. Shindou. Por otra parte, Takuto estaba también muy sorprendido por haberse encontrado en el mismo lugar que el ocupante de sus pensamientos. Se observaron durante un tiempo indefinido, la brisa se hizo más fuerte, trayendo consigo multitud de flores de cerezos que se arremolinaron a su alrededor.

Despertando de lo que parecía una pesadilla o un sueño, depende del punto de vista, Kirino se tapó su entrepierna en un impulso, retrocediendo algo asustado.

_¿Asustado?_

Una mala posición de su pie izquierdo, una piedra recubierta de resbaladizo musgo, le hizo caerse, mostrando su cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas al ver como Shindou se acercaba como movido por un hechizo hacia él. Sus respiraciones eran igual de rápidas por lo que pudo notar por su cercanía. Al ver al portador de esos ojos marrón rojizos que tanto le gustaban tan cerca notó que algo entre sus piernas crecía. Se intentó tapar pero unas manos lo pararon antes de que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ese contacto hizo que una cálida vibración recorriera su cuerpo. Lo siguiente que notó fue algo húmedo ''ahí'', un suave ronroneo escapó de entre sus labios, Shindou acariciaba con su lengua, con sus manos de pianista toda su extensión.

Notaba vibraciones en todo el cuerpo, una calidez le envolvía, y aunque los sonidos que le salían de su boca los intentaba acallar, era en vano. Takuto daba un tacto sublime a cuanta piel tocaba. Parecía que sus dedos estaban en todos lados, dejando una sensación ardiente en el lugar por el que pasaban. Kirino abrió los ojos y soltó un sonido de satisfacción, notando como algo dentro de él se liberaba, como un pájaro saliendo de su jaula. Su esencia salió derramándose en la boca de quien le había dado tanto placer, quien se deleito con su sabor. Sabía a la esencia de una flor, la más delicada de todas.

Aún recuperando el aliento Shindou, recubierto de sudor, miró lo que había hecho a el que antes era su mejor amigo, que jadeante no tenía fuerzas ni para hablar. Lágrimas recubrieron sus ojos, entorpeciendo la vista que tenía del chico de pelo rosa.

—Lo siento— murmuró, intentando poner en esa disculpa todo su arrepentimiento, no solo por lo que en ese momento había hecho  
Después, sin esperar respuesta, corrió con las lágrimas resbalando por su cara y cayendo al suelo, dejando un rastro que nadie seguiría.

**※**

Oda Nobunaga aunque fuera conocido como un demonio, tenía un gusto que se le podía considerar hasta cursi. Era pasear en caballo con los cerezos en flor, sin escolta ni compañía. Normalmente iba acompañado de Mori pero desde hacía tiempo que parecía más distante con él, seguramente con lo de la boda. Odiaba ser el gran estratega que uniría Japón, porque ese título incluía matrimonios concertados. Por él ya hubiera estado como algo más con Mori.

Al llegar a un claro del cual tenía especial gusto al ir, notó que una silueta reposaba durmiendo a apenas centímetros del manantial que estaba en el centro de la escena. Detuvo su corcel de porte aristocrático y de un salto bajó. Cuando ya su caminar se aproximaba pudo notar su falta de ropa, dejando su piel color caramelo descubierta y su desordenado pelo morado oscuro cayéndole con gracia en diferentes direcciones. Hizo amago de una sonrisa a la misma vez que tocaba su expuesto cuerpo. Se detuvo pensando en que no era como otros samuráis que tenían prácticas sexuales con sus alumnos. Por lo que solo se quitó la parte superior del kimono tapándole con ello. Si no podía verle él, no lo vería nadie. Con ese posesivo pensamiento se fue a galope del lugar con una mínima sonrisa, que no obstante demostraba felicidad.

**※**

El se creía un inútil por estar pensando en eso en vez de hacerse creer a sí mismo que aquello solo había sido algo pasajero, que no se volvería a repetir. El se supone que era fuerte, como se había prometido ser junto con Mori. Pero es que esa placentera sensación no se le iba de la cabeza. Tampoco el lo siento.

Ahora había dos ensimismados en sus cavilaciones, Kirino pensando en la mejor pero a la vez más extraña experiencia de su vida, y su compañero en su amor imposible, de quien pertenecí el kimono que escondía entre sus ropas, y en los recuerdos que había despertado ese niño herido.

Pero un grito notablemente femenino interrumpió los hilos de sus pensamientos, que con solo un intercambio de miradas, se pusieron a correr hacia el lugar de donde provenía el chillido.  
Una caravana posiblemente de alguien influyente estaba a punto de ser atacada por unos bandidos, quienes envainaban unos grandes sables de origen oriental. Un penetrante silbido de Mori les hizo volverse y con unas sonrisas de superioridad se volvieron a su dirección pensando que eran unas lindas chiquillas que se creían mucho. Se divertirían un rato.

_Grave error_

En menos que canta un gallo, las ''muchachas'' dejaron a la mayoría inconscientes, y los que no estaban temblequeando en un rincón. Caray con esas chicas. El sonido de muchos pasos corriendo y el sonido de cascos contra la tierra de camino, hizo prever la llegada de todo el equipo Raimon y de Nobunaga-sama. Lo que hizo que dieran grititos como creían que darían las ''chicas''. Bueno que decir que al ver a Oda intentaron poner los pies en polvorosa, pero el golpe de unas espadas en la nuca los hizo desmayar, yaciendo junto a sus compañeros. La escena fue sorpresiva para los futbolistas que casi se les cae la boca al ver lo que había hecho su defensa. Ahora aparte de tener una técnica de tiro podía manejar una katana. Habría que andarse con cuidado.

Shindou se le había quedado grabado la cara de Kirino al luchar, amándolo aún más por ser tan fuerte, por seguir adelante.  
Nobunaga no fue tan discreto, apretó a Mori contra su pecho en un abrazo.

**— ¿Nobu-san? —** preguntó preocupado al saber que solo hacía eso cuando él había sido pequeño y cuando estaba preocupado

**—Te podrías haber hecho daño, no lo vuelvas a hacer—** demandó

**—H-hai-** consiguió decir hundiendo su cara en su cuello

**-Lo siento si interrumpo, soy la prometida de Oda Nobunaga, y sabiendo que es usted me gustaría decirle que me gustaría que en nuestra boda contar con el servicio de estas dos jovencitas-** intervino la voz de una mujer que había salido de la litera de la que estaba siendo portada

**— ¡Ojou-sama! —** exclamó unos de sus sirvientes a la hermosa mujer de pelo negro y ojos de igual color que brillaban con inteligencia  
Se separaron bruscamente, Nobunaga con su cara de seriedad común puesta otra vez hizo una reverencia. Pero la seriedad del momento fue interrumpida por un:

**—No…— **comenzó Mori

**—Somos…—** siguió Kirino

**— ¡Chicas! —** terminaron al unísono con un aura oscura rodeándolos que hizo dar un respingo a los presentes

**— ¿Seguro? Pues no os quedaría mal vestiros de mujer para escoltarme en la boda…—** dijo sin inmutarse y con una sonrisa amable en los labios la prometida del estratega

※

La flor ya estaba totalmente abierta, siendo la más hermosa, con matices de todos los colores en sus pétalos.

**※****CONTINUARÁ※**

Que tal? Horrible no es así? Acepto los tomatazos

Sayo

PD: si gustan, pueden oír la character song de Kirino y Fey, que su letra va muy bien con su historia


End file.
